Christmas Wishes
by nekomiao
Summary: Eiji thinks about all the things he's had for Christmas up until now and figures out the one thing he really wants...


Eiji lay on his back, the blanket pulled up over his body so that it rested just beneath his chin. His hands were beneath his head, fingers intertwined as he stared up towards the blank white ceiling above. He sighed quietly and let his mind wander for a while. Each year seemed to pass by quicker and quicker. Soon, they would all be graduation from Seishun Gakuen.

When he was young…for Christmas Eiji remembered when all he wanted was to go get ice cream with his family. On his whims, they would all go out and make a day of it. Back when a Christmas wish could be fulfilled within a day and then it was just a memory.

A few years after that, he recalled his desires had changed. A happy smile tugged at his liips as he thought about the toys he had wanted. Had wanted so desperately that the world would end if he didn't have the chance to hold them in his own hands. The new robot that could change its shape if you folded it in different ways or bricks that would click together and magically create these tall skyscraper buildings. Christmas wishes that interested him for a few days at a time…a few weeks if the toys were intricate enough.

He shifted a ittle where he lay, pushing himself more against the pillow and laughed quietly to himself. Then came the video games. They were expensive and he had used his birthday and his Christmas to get what he wanted, opting for the one gift instead of one on each event. His elder brothers would also chip in and help him get what he had so desperately wanted at each time. He had spent months on each game, day in and day out finishing all the missions and finding all the treasure chests. Playing through until he had seen the ending of each multiple times. Those were the days when Christmas wishes would last for several months at a time. Especially at times when his parents would force him to turn off his games.

Eiji rolled over onto his stomach, hugging the pillow he had previously been laying on. After that would have been the first Christmas he had asked for something that would affect his life for many years to come. The smile grew larger and more genuine as he recalled that day. It had taken a lot of pleading, begging and convincing but the Christmas before he officially enrolled into his current school, Eiji had convinced his parents to let him buy a tennis racket and a new pair of tennis shoes. He had been ecstatic and his parents had worried about how much of a short attention span their son had.

Much to their surprise, the tennis related gifts continued to be all the boy would ask for over the few years. He focused on his game and worked hard to better himself at it day after day. His whole family could see a slight change to the youngest son. He had worked hard enough to earn himself the jersey which proved that he was a major player in his school's tennis club. The first week Eiji had that jersey, he refused to take it off, even though the rest of the family had sat around the house in short t-shirts and the fans were all running.

Some might say that it was because he had finally found his calling. Others might say that it's because Eiji had finally started to mature and that brought a focus he had never had before. Maybe it was a combination of the both of those ideas. There was also the element of friendship. It was the first hobby that Eiji had taken up which allowed him to bond with his friends over a long period of time. A group of people who managed to gain his interest and hold onto it. One person in particular who had managed to do that better than a lot of others.

_To find the infinite possibilities of doubles._

It was his final year in Seigaku now. After so many years of asking for tennis related gifts, everyone had just assumed he would do the same again this coming year. For the first time however, that wasn't what he had wanted. He didn't want a new racket or new shoes…or the fancy grip tape that everybody fought over. Not that he wanted any new equipment for a different hobby either.

The redhead turned and sighed softly. He lay on his side, clear blue eyes watching the form which lay right beside him. He reached out a finger and ran it gently over skin which was exposed to him, a gentle trail from the black strands of his hair and down over his bare shoulder. This Christmas he had wanted something more permanent, something that he would never lose interest in. Something that would last for the rest of his life.

"Eiji…we have class in the morning…you can't sleep?"

A blush grew over his cheeks as he nestled in closer to the other boy's back. He whispered a childish apology as the other boy's hand reached out and gently pulled at his own so Eiji had no choice but to hug him tightly around his waist. Oishi turned and offered his partner a sleepy smile, drawing him in even closer. "Sleep…we're going to class even if I have to carry you to school."

A childish whine and a pout later, he redhead found himself held up against the chest of the very Christmas wish he had asked for. The one thing he wanted to keep forever even as all their lives were about to change with the oncoming years. As he felt Oishi relax once more and fall back into a gentle sleep, Eiji's mind started wandering once more. Well…if he already got his Christmas wish…there was plenty of time to think of another one. After all…it was only April.


End file.
